Derek Laws
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: Stiles figures out what Derek Law Nine is.
1. Derek means what he says

**Okay so on one of my many social sites (tumblr), one of my awesome followers/person I follow made a Sterek Playlist. So two separate play lists, one labeled The Jeep and the other labeled The Camaro. The playlist you guys, it's all sorts of awesome, and genius work. So basically the gist of the play list is basically the songs in the Jeep are ****songs about/for stiles and the songs that are in the Camaro are about/for Derek.**

**So I immediately DL the playlist and as I was listening to these songs, an idea came and I had to roll with it. The idea deals with one of my own (Derek Laws) and touches base and uses the play list that the awesome person made.**

**So before you guys get to reading credit for the playlist goes to: Emilee/derekstilinki. ****You are all sorts of awesome and thanks for letting me use your playlist in my fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Derek, Stiles nor do I own Teen Wolf. And you already know I don't own the playlist. I do though own the Derek Laws, least I'm sure I do. **

You know how there's this thing called guy code, or man code whatever you call it. Yeah well Derek necessarily didn't know what guy code was. I mean he should considering its universal and all guys should know what it is, but Derek wasn't just any guy. Derek was a werewolf and instead lived by werelaws and Derek Laws. Stiles wasn't allowed to know the werelaws because he isn't a werewolf but he sure as hell knows Derek Laws, considering he was the reason they were made.

Stiles sat in the passenger seat of the Camaro as Derek drove them to the Argent's. As usual it was silent; Derek never played music when Stiles was in the car. It irritated Stiles because he was used to music blaring through the speakers. One time, Stiles tried putting in a CD that was labeled "The Camaro" but Derek stopped him with his ever famous threat of ripping his throat out with his teeth.

Stiles just threw him a look knowing full well that Derek wouldn't do that to him. To which Derek said "Stiles, I fucking mean it, in fact, I don't want you going anywhere near that CD or I will leave a mark that will be very unexplainable to your dad." And Stiles didn't argue because that was Derek Law number one, _when Derek says something he means it._

So Stiles settled with tapping his foot and slapping his hands against his leg to a made up beat. Derek growled when Stiles began to hit the dashboard, the window and the chair. It was only a ten minute car ride yet the teen had trouble keeping still. Derek simply reached over and grabbed Stiles' left hand lacing their fingers together. Stiles immediately relaxed and let out a content smile as he leaned back in his seat. "You're not going to take too long are you?" Stiles asked.

"It depends on what Chris wants to talk about," Derek answered.

"But as soon as you're done we can go back to my place right?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Ok, good."

Several seconds later they pulled into the Argent's drive way. Stiles went to undo his seat belt but Derek stopped him. "You are to stay here," the lycan said.

"But Der-"

"No buts Stiles, stay here, this is strictly a Hale Pack and Argent meeting."

Stiles crossed his arms and pouted. "What am I supposed to do."

"Find a way to entertain yourself, you're good at that."

Stiles continued to pout.

"Stiles," Derek said gently, "When we're done, I promise you, I'm all yours for the rest of the night."  
>Stiles grinned liking the sound of the promise because the promise was Derek Law number one. Derek rolled his eyes but smiled down at his mate. He gave him a quick kiss and exited the car and disappearing into the Argent house hold. Stiles leaned back in his head; he played several levels of angry birds on his phone before his boredom took over. Derek had only been gone for ten minutes. Ten minutes and the teen was losing his mind.<p>

Stiles looked around the interior of the Camaro and grinned when his eyes fell to the ignition. Derek had left the keys. He looked around as if he was being watched and turned the key forward a bit. He winced at the slight noise it made, he stopped and looked around, nope, no one was watching. He shut his eyes and held his breathe as his finger pressed the power button to the stereo. He slowly cracked them open as the stereo glowed back at him and the words "No CD" flashed in neon green.

The brunette bounced in his seat, to put in the CD or to not. If he did, Derek would most definitely follow through with his threat. That would be so much fun to explain to his dad, was that a risk he was willing to take. Stiles shrugged, why not, his mate was a werewolf and that was a risk already. It was even more of a risk considering that Derek was an alpha. So in reality, Stiles life was full of risks and chances and near death experiences. Playing a simple CD and getting a mark should be a walk in the park.

So Stiles popped in the CD that had the words "The Camaro" written on it. He turned the volume so it was high enough to be heard but low enough in hopes that Derek wouldn't be able to hear it inside the house. He leaned back and already he loved the first song. Why in the world was Derek making a big deal about this song? Say When by the Fray was currently playing through the speakers. Curious Stiles leaned over and pressed the forward button. He wanted to know why Derek was hell bent and making a big deal about a simple disk.

Start a Fire by Ryan Star.

Next song.

No one but you by Every Avenue.

Stiles smirked as he listened to the first few lines of the song. Then he leaned forward and pressed the forward button. Next Song.

Howlin' for You by the Black Keys

Stiles laughed at this one. Okay Stiles was beginning to understand why Derek didn't want him near this CD. He listened to Howlin for you, for a few more seconds when something in his gut told him to skip to the last song. The teen leaned forward again, he pressed the skip button till he got to the last song. He then leaned back as Edge of Desire by John Mayer played through the speakers.

Ah, this is why Derek didn't want him to play the CD; the man had a John Mayer song on it. Stiles closed his eyes and sang along, getting lost in the song.

_Young and full of running__  
><em>_Tell me where has that taken me__  
><em>_Just a great figure eight or a tiny infinity___

_Love is really nothing__  
><em>_But a dream that keeps waking me,__  
><em>_For all of my trying__  
><em>_We still end up dying, how can it be___

_Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me,__  
><em>_'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see,_

The teen didn't know when Derek got back or how he didn't notice the car door opening and slamming shut but he sure as hell noticed when he was pulled forward from his seat and was looking into a pair of red eyes. "Stiles, what part of do not go near my CD do you not understand."

Stiles gulped. "All of it."

Derek's eyes flashed back to its greenish grey. "You do realize what's going to happen next right."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, Derek law number one," he muttered.

Derek nodded. "And Stiles, what's Derek law number one."

"When Derek says something, he means it."

Derek let go of Stiles shirt and gently shoved the teen back in his seat. Stiles knew that it was going happen but he was still shaking in anticipation. Derek started the car and the song still continued to play through the speakers. Stiles leaned over to stop it but Derek growled out, "Nope, you're going to let it play, it doesn't matter anymore since you already know what's on the CD."

Derek sped off of the driveway and drove a few miles before parking the car at on the side of the rode. Putting his car in park, he turned his keys, shutting off the engine but kept the music playing. "Back of the car now," the lycan ordered.

Stiles nodded and scrambled to the back and Derek was behind Stiles in seconds, pinning the boy down, his body draped over him. The werewolf leaned in, lips ghosting over Stiles ear as he sang along with the song "I'm just about to set fire to everything I see, I want you bad, I'll go back on the things I believe."

"Just do it already!" Stiles moaned out.

Derek grinned and pulled Stiles into a rough kiss, his right hand fisting his mate's shirt and the other pinning him down. Stiles trashed about trying anything to touch Derek back, "Der, not fair," he gasped.

Derek laughed trailing a kiss down the teen's jaw. "Sty what's section A, of Derek law one."

Stiles squirmed when Derek neared his neck. "There's no…oh shit…" the teen gasped when Derek gently bit down.

"Hmmm no, try again," Derek murmured.

Stiles squirmed even more when Derek's right hand loosed its grip on shirt and began to trail down and under. Stiles gaped out as he felt nails raking down his side. "Fair is tossed out the window!" Stiles yelled out when he felt Derek's teeth graze against his collar bone.

"Hate you so much right now," Stiles managed out.

Derek simply murmured "no you don't" before tugging Stiles' skin between his teeth, sucking and letting go. Stiles let out a moan and a gasp as Derek's tongue ran over the spot. Derek bit down again on the same spot and Stiles lost it, "Derek for the love of God let me move!"

"Say please," the lycan growled out, tongue running over the mark.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Stiles glared.

Derek grounded his hips into Stiles eliciting a loud moan from the teen as he still continued to bite and nip at his mate's neck. "Der please," Stiles whined.

Derek loosed his grip and shifted his weight allowing Stiles to move. Stiles' hands immediately grabbed Derek's shirt fisting it in his hands and pulling the werewolf into a heated kiss. Derek growled deep in his throat as Stiles fought for dominance. The teen lifted his hips to create some friction causing Derek to let out a moan. "Fuck," Derek gasped.

Derek tore his lips away from Stiles and grinded his hips to meet his mates. He moved his mouth back down to Stiles' neck to continue what he started. The teen craned his neck a little giving Derek easy access as the two continued to grind against each other.

That's when Derek could feel it, Stiles was close, and his heart rate picked up. The song continued to play in the background. Derek moved up, lips lightly touching Stiles' ear he sang "I want you so bad, I'll go back on the things I believe."

Stiles lost it; he came in his pants with a cry. Derek groaned, he thrusted his hips one last time and came with a rough growl landing gently on top of the teen. Once Stiles regained his breathing he leaned up and kissed Derek on the forehead. "Damn do I love that song," the teen said.

Derek laughed. "So do I Stiles."

"Mmm and I love Derek Law one.

Derek chuckled. "Mmm you know which Derek Law I love."

"Which one?"

Derek lifted his head, eyes connecting with Stiles. "Number twelve."

Stiles grinned. "I made that one!"

Derek laughed. "Sty, don't you mean you were the reason it was made."

"Same thing, I was the reason it was made ergo I made that one."

Derek placed a gentle kiss on the teen's lips. "I love you Sty."

"I love you too Der."

**Review? Please?  
>Songs that helped me write this story (Genius songs! Sadly I don't own them):<br>Start a Fire by Ryan Star.  
>No one but you by Every Avenue.<br>Howlin' for You by the Black Keys  
>Edge of Desire by John Mayer<br>Say When by The Fray**

**From the awesome play list. Thanks again ****Emilee/derekstilinki for letting me use it in my fic and for creating said play list.**


	2. The Alpha

Stiles parked his jeep next to Derek's Camaro. It had been a four days since the teen had seen the werewolf. Four days and Stiles was starting to go insane. Derek hadn't called at all or responded to his calls. He looked out of the window and stared at his mate's home. Derek didn't live here and he was glad because it worried Stiles. The house wasn't exactly livable. Instead Derek used it as a thinking place and as a training ground. Stiles liked to call it "Derek's Sanctuary." Stiles hopped out his jeep and slammed the door shut. "Derek," Stiles called out.

Nothing.

The teen jammed his hands into his pocket as he walked towards the front door. His eyes scanning the area and his ears on high alert, something Derek told him to do when he was alone. Stiles of course just told Derek to turn him but Derek refused. Instead Stiles got to join in every once in a while during the Hale Pack's training session. "Derek I know you're here," Stiles called out again.

Stiles was met with silence once again.

"Derek this isn't-!"

Stiles felt a body slam gently into his side. The teen suddenly found himself on the ground looking up at a pair of green eyes and a grinning Derek. "Got you," Derek smirked.

"Derek, that wasn't funny!"

"I found it hilarious," Derek grinned as he moved to sit up.

Stiles reached his hand up, grabbing at Derek's shirt he pulled his mate in for a kiss. Derek growled when Stiles began to assert dominance. Derek's hand reached pinning Stiles down at the teen's waist, nipping at the brunette's bottom lip. "Don't think so," he growled.

"You owe me," Stiles groaned out, "Der please."

"Mmm," Derek whispered as he loosened his grip and turned them over so Stiles was now on top.

Stiles eyes widened.

Derek grinned, lips by Stiles ear he whispered voice laced with lust, "Well, Sty?"

The statement caused Stiles to snap back to reality. He leaned down crushing his lips against Derek, teeth pulling at his mate's bottom lip. Derek gasped and tongue clashed against tongue. Stiles hands gripped at Derek's waist, hips grinding down against the older males.

"Fuck," Derek groaned.

Stiles tore his lips away from Derek, trailing a kiss down to the lycan's neck. Derek's hands flew up gripping at Stiles arms trying to lift his hips to meet Stiles' thrusts. "Ah Stiles," Derek moaned.

Derek began to squirm under the teen, head thrashing side to side. His senses in overdrive as his mate continue to grind at a slow place. And Derek couldn't reciprocate, for some unknown reason the teen had a deadly hold on him. The lycan's grip on Stiles tightened as he tried to increase the friction of the teen's thrust. "God damn Stiles," he gasped out, "Fucking move faster."

Stiles grinned. "Please."

Derek growled. "Damn you."

"I want you to beg for it."

"No way," Derek groaned

Stiles kissed at Derek's neck, sucking at the flesh. "Stiles," Derek pleaded.

Stiles nodded his grip on Derek loosening and Derek let out a rough growl. Derek lifted his hips up and let out a shaky breathe. Their thrusts began to increase. Derek zoned in on Stiles breathing and heart rate. The teen was close. They were both close and it was now or never. "Stiles, listen to me," Derek managed out.

Stiles nodded.

"Want you to mark me again," Derek breathed.

"What, but doesn't it-"

"God, Stiles, I'm close and before that happens I need you to mark me again!" Derek growled out.

Stiles nodded, breathing against the werewolf's neck. "Now Stiles, please!" Derek groaned.

Stiles bit at Derek's neck, teeth pulling at the skin, tongue lathing over the mark. Derek let out a moan and Stiles repeated the action. Biting down and pulling at the skin, eyes shut tight the teen came with a cry, followed by Derek who let out a rough howl. The teen collapsed on top of Derek, head nuzzling into the man's chest. "I love you," Derek mumbled.

"Mmm, love you too," Stiles

"Want to show you something," Derek whispered.

"What?"

Derek reached a hand up, placing it underneath the teen's chin. "Look up, at my neck."

Stiles looked up head cocked to the side he was shocked to see the mark that he made was still there. "How?"

"I figured since I was always leaving marks on your body, I thought that maybe you'd like to know what it's like to see a mark that you've made on me."

"Thanks."

Derek is the alpha in both senses. He is the alpha of the Hale Pack and he is the alpha in the relationship. Stiles, he doesn't mind being dominated by Derek but that doesn't mean he tries to take over. And once in a while, Derek will let that happen. Though the werewolf doesn't like to admit it, he loved it when the teen dominates him. "Hey," Stiles whispered.

"Hmmm."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For letting me you know, go all alpha on you."

Derek grinned. "Derek Law number two."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that one."

"Derek Law number two, Derek may be the alpha but Stiles can be on some occasions." Derek stated "I don't get how you can forget that one, you made that one."

"I don't know, slipped my mind in the heat of the moment."

Derek laughed. "A lot of things slip your mind, even when they aren't in the heat of the moment."


	3. Leather Jacket

**I realized I dug myself in a hole as I'm struggling to write and have hit a major writer's block. I also have been busy with my Fall TV shows and late night conversations with the cousin about a certain TV show. So today I sat myself down, my writing playlist playing in the background. Cleared my mind, or rather tried to get some ideas together, got myself a drink and well here is the result. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. **

Derek has a dress code, like how he refuses to wear colored shirts. Almost always he's wearing black or gray. Nothing bright, always dark, which matched his personality and almost always Derek, wore his leather jacket. That was his favorite clothing attire, if he was wearing another hoodie or jacket, his leather jacket was always underneath or over the other. He was attached to it so much that it was a Derek law. Derek Law number three, Derek loves his leather jacket, don't take it or mess with it.

Derek growled as he threw one of shirts over his shoulder. The lycan's well-kept room was currently a mess. His floor and bed was currently littered with his shirts as he searched frantically for his beloved leather jacket. "It has to be in here," he mumbled to himself.

The werewolf picked up a hoodie, he looked at it in interest, it was purple and he recognized it as Stiles. He fingered the material for a moment then threw it over his shoulder, the hoodie joining the pile on the floor. "Damn it!" he growled as slammed his closet door shut.

Derek turned around, his eyes scanning the mess he made in his room, seeing if he could spot his leather jacket amongst the pile of clothes. Hoping that maybe he missed it, but he couldn't spot the material in the pile. The lycan huffed as he stepped around the mess and made his way out of his room. He bounded down the stairs and headed towards the hall way closet. "Please, please be in here," he pleaded under his breathe.

Throwing open the hallway closet, he let out a disappointed whine when his eyes couldn't spot his favorite clothing attire. His hand reached up to scratch the back of his head he groaned, brain racking to remember where he put it last. His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone went off. Derek reached into his pocket, not bothering to look he answered and placed the phone to his ear. "Hale," he said.

"Derek where you?"

It was Scott.

"I'm still at my apartment Scott."

"Well, we're wondering when are you going to get here, we have a pack meeting or did you suddenly forget."

"I didn't forget you stupid idiot, I'm quite aware we have a meeting, seeing as I'm the one who called for said meeting."

"Yes, which is why I'm wondering why you aren't here!" Scott yelled.

Derek growled. "Don't you talk to me like that Scott."

"Sorry," Scott mumbled.

"Just because I'm physically not there to put you in place doesn't mean you can mouth of at me like that!"

"Alright, sorry."

"Okay, now I will get there when I get there I'm just trying to find my damn leather jacket, now can you do me a favor and hang tight for I don't know ten damn minutes!"

Scott nodded, which was pointless because Derek couldn't see.

"Got it Scott?" Derek demanded.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a bit, and look after the pack."

"I know, I know."

"I mean it, now that we've officially made Stiles and Allison pack you need to watch out for them."

"I will alright I will."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later after I find my damn leather jacket."

"Leather jacket," Scott said trailing off, "wait Dere-"

"I will see you later!"

Scott looked at his phone, the dial tone ringing through his ears. "I was going to say that I think Stiles has it."

Scott pocketed his phone and his eyes scanned the area, each one laying eyes on the member of the Hale Pack. Allison and Lydia were sitting on the porch steps talking about going shopping later on. Jackson and Danny were rough housing. And Stiles well he was laying down on the grass looking up at the clouds. Scott sighed, he slowly made his way over. "He's going to be late," Scott announced.

"Did you get sassy with him," Danny said laughing as he shoved Jackson off of him.

"Hey, just saying, I'm late once and he goes ape shit, and that was by like five miutes. He is ten minutes late." Scott grumbled.

"Why is he late anyways?" Stiles asked.

"He's looking for his leather jacket."

"Yeah, I have it," Stiles said.

All eyes turned to look at Stiles and took notice of the jacket that Stiles was wearing. It indeed was Derek's leather jacket. The one that Derek was always wearing, it was the Alpha's favorite. "You took his leather jacket!" Danny said, eyes wide.

Stiles nodded, "Yes, I did."

"Oh Stiles, Derek is going to be mad," Danny said.

Jackson laughed. "Danny do you think Derek is going to hurt him, well, I mean yeah, he will put him in his place but he almost always apologizes."

"Oh good point," Danny said.

Stiles crossed his arms. "He does not do that."

Everyone around him just stared. Stiles, along with Allison were the only humans in the pack. Deeming themselves the Omega rank, but often times, Derek took his aggression out on Scott or Jackson. Always with Allison it was just a light shove, he didn't want to hurt her too much because of the Argent and Hale pack agreement. And plus Allison, along with Lydia and Danny, they always made sure to stay in Derek's good graces. Stiles well, he was just being Stiles. They were more of an unorthodox pack anyway, considering two were human and one was a hybrid. So their methods of taking out aggression on the Omegas didn't exactly exist.

"Stiles please, the Alpha in him puts you in place but the fact that you're his mate, well the need to comfort you takes its place." Allison pointed out.

"You watch Stiles, Derek's going to come here, he's going to say nothing about being late. He'll most likely spot his jacket, pull you aside, hit you lightly on the back of the head, pull you in, kiss you in a rough manner. Take his jacket, and shove you." Lydia said.

"Oh, then he'll pull you in after he shoves you, kiss you on the temple and we'll get on with meeting." Allison added.

"Do I want to know why you girls know that?" Scott asked.

"Observation Scott dear," Allison said with a grin.

Derek grumbled, as he marched up to his burnt home. Unbelievable, he couldn't find it and he was pissed having to walk around without especially since it went against Derek Law number three. The Alpha could see the house up ahead he stood a few feet away, watching. His ears focusing on what his pack members were doing. Lydia and Allison were talking about some darn TV show. From the sounds of it, Jackson and Scott were arguing over what sounded like who could do the most pull ups. And Stiles was talking to Danny about- and that's when Derek noticed it.

Derek growled he stalked over too his mate and immediately everyone stopped their conversation. Derek grabbed Stiles by the shirt and pulled him along till they were a few feet away. "Derek I'm-"

Stiles was caught off, he felt a throbbing pain radiating on the back of his head. He whined in pain and was caught off guard when he felt a pair of lips against his. He gasped, Derek was gripping at shirt, lips nipping at Stiles, tongue shoved forcefully in his mouth, Derek not giving the brunette a chance to respond. Stiles felt the jacket being slipped off. Once the jacket was off, Derek gave his mate a light shove. "Don't take my jacket again," he growled.

Stiles nodded. Derek slipped on the material and Stiles stood there watching. "Sorry Der," he whispered.

Derek simply reached his arm out and pulled Stiles into a hug. He pressed his lips against the teen's temple giving a light kiss. Stiles whined pressing closer to Derek he apologized again. "Mmm, it's okay," Derek whispered as he guided Stiles back to the pack.

"You all done through staring?" Derek asked, voice booming.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay good, let's get on with the meeting then," Derek said.


	4. The Sheriff

**So this I think may be the longest chapter I've written so far. It kinda dragged on but I liked the way it turned out. And it's been giving me so much trouble, I've like rehashed it so many times and re-wrote parts so many times. It just wouldn't cooperate. Then I sat down and relaxed and kind of let loose and well here is the result.**

**Summary: Derek Law Number Four: The Sheriff is important. **

Derek parked his Camaro next to Stiles' blue jeep. He had just gotten off of work and was ready to pass out from exhaustion. Pulling the key from the ignition, slamming his car door, he stood for a moment. His mind and hearing focusing on what was going on inside his house, trying to pin point Stiles' exact location. Derek groaned when he could hear the faint sounds of gunshots and curse words, Stiles was playing Black Ops.

Derek stalked towards the door, reached for the handle to find it unlocked, again, he'd have to have a talk with the teen about safety. Again. The teen was always forgetting to lock the door. Derek swore that his mate was a child from time to time. The lycan thoughts were broken when his phone started ringing and vibrating in his pants. He reached into his pocket, his eyes reading over the name. The Sheriff was calling him. If there was one person other than Stiles that Derek respected, trusted and cared about it was the Sheriff. Derek wasn't necessarily scared of the authorative figure but well he was a little scared and Derek was always making sure he approached with caution. And reality, he did respect the man, the Sheriff was important to him like Stiles was. Hitting the answer button Derek placed the phone to his ear as he entered his home. "Hale speaking," he said into the phone.

"Derek?"

"Hey Mr. Stilinski, is everything okay?' Derek asked.

"Yeah but I have a big favor to ask you?"

"Go ahead."

"First off, did you work today?"

Derek nodded, which was pointless because the sheriff couldn't see him. "Yeah, I just got off actually."

"Oh."

"Did you need something Mr. Stilinski?

"I was wondering if you don't mind patrolling with me tonight, I could very well do it on my own, but-."

"No, I can help I'll just take a quick power nap because I'm a little exhausted."

"Thanks Derek."

"No problem, so I'll see you in a few hours."

"Oh and Derek, is Stiles there?"

"Yeah he's here."

"Okay, well good luck."

Derek looked at the phone puzzled. Good luck. Why the hell would he need luck?

Derek lay on his stomach, on the bed, arms tucked under his head as he attempted to take a power nap before heading out to help the Sheriff patrol. Stiles, however was making it very difficult. The teen lay completely on top of the werewolf, head resting on Derek's neck and the rest of his body flat against his mates. The teen's eyes were glued to the TV screen, an XBOX controller in his hands as his fingers jammed and tapped at the buttons. Every once in a while his body would jerk or squirm. He could see why the Sheriff said what he said. The teen was all hyped up, and fidgety. 

"Stiles," Derek growled, "Get off."

"But Der, I'm comfortable," Stiles stated, eyes still glued to the screen.

Derek shifted a bit, "Then keep still."

"Okay."

Derek let out a content sigh when he felt the teen relax but it didn't last long. Stiles jerked and let out a "Hey you idiot will you pay attention!" Derek groaned in pain when he felt Stiles elbow dig into his left shoulder blade.

"Stiles Stilinski, will you cut it out," Derek growled out again.

"Sorry Derek, but my teammate was being an idiot."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I don't care, cut it out or get off."

Stiles nodded and continued playing. Derek's eyes drifted close again and just as he was about to slip off into dream land Stiles' body jerked. Legs hit against Derek's, both elbows hitting Derek on the back. Derek let out a frustrated growl and in a flash he had Stiles pinned down to the bed. "Stiles!" Derek barked.

Stiles winced. "Sorry Der."

"You either shut up or you'll be in for it if you don't"

Stiles nodded. "Mhmm, okay I'll shut up and play quietly."

"Thank you, I'd like some kind of sleep before I go patrolling with your dad."

"Alright."

Derek rolled over and resumed his original position. "Thank you."

"Derek, can I still lay on top of you?" the teen asked with a childlike voice.

Derek let out a sigh. "Yea, yes you can."

Stiles scrambled on top of the lycan and situated himself as he continued playing his game. Derek let out a content sigh, ears zoning in on Stiles' heartbeat and breathing he began to drift off. The lycan was asleep for about half an hour when he felt Stiles crawl off of him. Derek was in a comfy position and enjoying his nap he ignored the movement.

He felt his body falling back asleep but was suddenly jolted awake when the bed shifted again and there was a persistent pushing against his side. "Stiles," Derek groaned out, "what the hell."

"Move Der, I want to lay with you."

Derek whined. "Stiles, I was having a wonderful nap, couldn't you just-"

Stiles huffed.

Derek opened his eye a crack, he could see Stiles staring at him with a whine. He turned to his side and Stiles immediately dove into the lycan's arms, head buried in Derek's chest and gripping at his mate's shirt. "Do you have to go patrolling with my dad?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded. "Mhmmm, I already said I would."

"Can I go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause, you're not allowed."

Stiles sighed as he cuddled closer. "Be nice, please."

Derek smiled a little, "I will."

"I really wish you didn't have to go."

"I have to, you know I respect your dad, and plus it's a Derek Law."

"I don't like that Derek Law."

Derek shook his head, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles' lips, "Hey, it'll fine, I'll behave I promise and I'm pretty sure you dad will too."

Derek sat in the passenger seat of the patrol car. Sheriff Stilinski was on the phone talking to Stiles. From what Derek could make out of the conversation, Stiles was telling his dad "please be nice" and something along the lines of "don't kill him." Derek didn't want to pry and well it wasn't respectful. Respectful would be the right word because the word nice didn't exist in Derek's vocabulary. "I will Stiles," the Sheriff said, "now goodbye son."

The Sheriff hung up his phone and placed it on its holster attached to his belt. He then turned to Derek, "Sorry about that."

Derek nodded, a grin on his face, "It's okay and besides it's Stiles, and it's completely understandable."

"So how's it going son?"

Derek couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, "I'm doing good."

"Still uncomfortable when I call you son?"

Derek shook his head, "No, no of course not, just not used to it, yet."

The Sheriff nodded, "Would you like me to stop?"

"No," Derek cried out quickly

"Alright then."

"Sorry, it's just, don't, you don't have too."

"Alright, I won't, trust me."

Derek turned to him, head tilted to the side, "We didn't come out here to patrol did we?"

"Nope," the Sheriff replied sheepishly, "Sorry Derek but I needed an excuse to get you out here."

Derek nodded, "Fair enough, but if you wanted to talk you could've told me."

"Oh I know, but you see Stiles he nearly went into a flow blown panic attack last time I told him I wanted to talk to you."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I know."

They were silent for a moment. After a few minutes the Sheriff spoke, he turned to Derek, "Can you blame me? I mean for being so protective of my son?"

Derek shook his head, "No, I don't blame you, and he is after all, all you have left."

"Yeah," the Sheriff breathed, "I love my son and his happiness is what matters to me, I think he'd hate me if I told him to stay away from you."

"You think he would?"

The Sheriff laughed, "Oh no, it's Stiles, you tell him not to do something, he's going to do it."

Derek laughed agreement, "Oh I know that, he's stubborn."

"Yeah, and plus I know it'll break his heart if I tell him that, and I don't like seeing him hurt."

Derek nodded, "Yeah." He leaned forward in his seat, "And Mr. Stilinski, if you did tell him to stay away from me. If you threatened me, I would continue to see your son, no disrespect but I love him. I really do."

"Oh I know Derek, I know you well enough to know that you'd still continue to see my son even if I told him no or threatened you."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't, I appreciate you being honest with me."

"I love your Son, I hope you know that."

The Sheriff leaned back in his seat. "I know you do. I can see the way you are around him. I know my son loves you too, when you aren't here he talks about you a lot and he gets this grin on his face. I know you make him happy Derek."

"Do you trust me?"

The Sheriff nodded, "I do and I'm telling you the truth, I do trust you but you know sometimes, sometimes I do get a little apprehensive."

Derek smiled, he was content to know that the Sheriff wasn't lying.

"I just need, you know, reassurance once in a while to know that my son is being taken care of."

Derek nodded, "That's fine with me, I'm not trying to suck up or anything but I do respect you, I want you trust me."

"So you don't mind then, if I pull you aside to interrogate you?"

"No, no not at all."

"Good."

"So we good?"

"Oh no, one more question?"

Derek laughed, "Now I see where Stiles gets it from."

The Sheriff grinned, "Annoying isn't it?"

"Very much so, but what's your question."

"You still got control over your Alpha werewolf thing?"

Derek nodded. "Yes, that I do, I have full control over that, I do have moments where I slip but I assure you Mr. Stilinski I always gain it back."

The Sheriff thought for a moment, he then leaned over and started the car. "Fair enough."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

Derek relaxed a little, "So what now?"

"You hungry?"

"If you're offering, I'm up for anything."

"Alright, call Stiles up first and tell him to get ready, besides I'm pretty sure he's been calling you none stop."

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and sure enough he had several missed calls from the teen. He dialed in his mate's number and held the phone too his ear, the teen immediately answered after the first ring, "Is everything okay?" Stiles asked, rambled, yelled.

Derek winced, "Yes, everything is fine, get ready because we're coming to pick you up."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to eat, and we want you to come, or you know if you want, you can stay?"

"No! Not necessary, I'll be ready."

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I just it makes me nervous when you two are alone, I have a bunch if scenarios that go on in my head."

"Sorry Sty, it is a Derek Law."

The Sheriff looked over at Derek when he heard those words. He raised an eye brow and Derek simply grinned at him. "I'm still alive and so is your dad, relax," Derek said.

"Okay."

"We'll see you in a bit."

"Alright, I love you Derek."

"I love you too Stiles."

Derek hung up on the teen and placed his phone back in his pocket. "He's getting ready."

The Sheriff nodded, "Alright, now I'm curious, what in the hell is a Derek Law."

"Oh, umm, it's the laws, the codes that I live by."

"So what's this Derek Law that you and Stiles are talking about."

Derek inhaled sharply and let it out sigh, "Derek Law Number Four, the Sheriff is important."

Sheriff Stilinski laughed, "What?"

"Derek Law Number Four, the Sheriff is important," Derek repeated

"You're serious?"

Derek nodded, "Yes."

"So why Stiles doesn't like it?"

"Because, when you need something, like right now how you wanted to talk, I will be there to talk because you're important and it's a Derek Law and I live by these laws. And he doesn't like it because well it makes him nervous."

"Yeah, alright, you've been hanging around my son too much."

Derek laughed, "You're son is the main reason some of them were made."

"So there's more?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah."

"Do I want to know the others?"

Derek smiled sheepishly, "Umm not really."

"Derek Hale, I think I made a good choice in trusting you."

**Not so much of Derek and Stiles' scenes in here, more so a filler chapter, and plus I felt the need to write what it is that I wrote. Plus I needed things going to get on with the other laws that I've got.**


	5. To hug or not to hug

**HOLY CRAP! It's been a while since I've updated this story. I've been stuck and have had major writers block, like the laws I have won't write at all. I've been working on this a while, it's been scratched so many damn times, re-written and then it stayed hidden in my folder for a while in hopes I'd get some sort of inspiration or epiphany to make it work. Did it? I hope so. So this was written out of sheer frustration, a little bit of insanity and just wanting it done and hoping the end result is okay. So I promise to make it up to you guys, I've still got my other stories to manage as well and life has gotten complicated (personal stuff). This is just going slowly, oh so very slowly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, nor do I own the characters. This is simply from my mind. That is all.**

**Summary: To hug or not to hug, I mean after all, they make the world go round, right? **

It's a shocker Stiles hasn't had any broken bones from the amount of times he's hugged Derek. Derek isn't too much of a hugger. If someone tries to hug him, that person either ends up in a headlock or thrown to the ground. Of course if it's the girls, it's different because Derek is a respectable man he just stands there letting out a low growl or tells them to let him go. The pack is convinced Derek favors Stiles, they are also convinced it's not because Stiles and him are mates or maybe it is the fact that they are mates. In fact it was the pack that made Derek Law Five which should've been made after the third incident. But because they are pack, well they just thought it was Derek being Derek.

Incident one happened during one of their daily pack hang outs or maybe a pack meetings or was it a training sessions. Could have been a mix of all three, yeah it was a mix of three. Lydia and Allison were watching-with little interest- as Jackson and Scott wrestled. They'd watch for a few seconds but then their attention would trail as they discussed their plans for after their little metting.

Danny and Stiles were actually watching their friends wrestle, yelling out screams of encouragement. One because well what else do you do and two because they had a betting pool going. Stiles was winning because he put his money on Scott and because he'd never bet against his best friend. Also because Stiles isn't stupid, Scott is the stronger beta.

Jackson and Scott were on their fifth round. Derek was off to the side giving orders, mainly to Jackson so that he wouldn't have his ass handed to him again. It happened in seconds, Scott let his attention slip for a moment and he found himself on the ground. His back covered in dirt and he could feel rocks and sticks digging into his shoulder blades. "Nice," Scott breathed

Jackson simply grinned at him and he turned to Derek who just nodded. And this is where the "mistake" happened. Jackson was hugging the Alpha. Derek felt his whole body tense when he felt the Beta's arms circle his waist. He let out a low growl, which went unnoticed. Derek's eyes bled red and he quickly turned the blonde around. Derek quickly trapped Jackson's arms between their bodies as he put him in a headlock.

"Don't," Derek growled out, "Ever. Do. That. Again."

Jackson whined and nodded, "Noted," he groaned once Derek released him.

* * *

><p>Incident two wasn't two extreme. Allison was the culprit. It was closing in on the Anniversary of the Hale House fire. They all knew but didn't want to say anything. Plus Derek kept quiet about it and kind of avoided the topic anyways. It was a very touchy subject for the Alpha. So Stiles thought a movie night. Snacks and the pack being together would be a great way to comfort Derek. There would be no words needed and plus it had been a while since they've had a movie night. And Stiles decided that they needed a laugh, so Disney movies, or children movies was the theme.<p>

Stiles was in the kitchen getting snacks ready when it happened. Derek sitting at the kitchen counter, just watching, his mind wandered every once in a while. It was quiet but that was broken when Scott and Allison entered. "I brought the lion king," Allison said with a smile, "I love that movie."

Scott was the first to notice Derek flinch. Stiles was next, he approached his mate slowly, "Der, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Derek mumbled.

"Derek," Stiles said, a warning in his tone.

Derek sighed as he eyed the movie in Allison's hand, "Just, it-it, it reminds me of my family."

Allison dropped the movie in her hand rushing forward she hugged the Alpha who flinched. "I'm sorry Derek," she mumbled.

Derek in took a sharp breathe. His arms still at his sides as he managed to control his breathing. "Umm Allison," he forced out.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm, I'm a little uncomfortable with you hugging me."

"Oh."

"Sorry," Derek apologized, "It's just that.."

Allison stepped back and smiled in understanding, "Don't worry okay Derek."

"Sorry Allison, I know you're trying to-"

"Derek," she said gently, "Don't worry okay."

The Alpha nodded and smile in thanks.

* * *

><p>The third incident should've been a big red flag. But the pack was too nice. It was Danny this time. They were in Scott's house playing video games. The sounds of yells and gun shots could be heard throughout the room. The pack was spread out throughout the family room. Scott was in the arm chair with Allison in his lap as she watched with interest but she was secretly texting Lydia, both girls having a conversation on boys and their toys. Jackson was spread out on one of the couches with Lydia laying on him. Lydia of course awake but Jackson was slipping in and out of consciousness.<p>

Derek and Danny were seated on the couch. Derek on one end with Stiles at his feet and Danny at the other end of the couch. They were playing HALO. Stiles convinced Derek to play and he wished he didn't. Derek was actually pretty good at HALO, like insanely good. Scott and Stiles were currently struggling against Derek and Danny who were leading by a good fifteen points and they needed three more kills to win the game. "You have to be cheating, "Stiles groaned when his player died.

Derek smirked, "No, it's just all in the timing."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever, you probably secretly play when we aren't around."

"No."

"Lies!" Scott yelled

Derek smirked, "Not lies, I don't play HALO, I play Modern Warfare Three."

Several seconds later Stiles found himself throwing the controller to the ground in disappointment. Allison nearly found herself on the floor as Scott flailed in the armchair. Jackson was woken from his slumber and Lydia's attention from her phone immediately zoomed in on Danny. The omega was on the ground, groaning. He looked up at the Alpha. "Derek, what the hell," he mumbled.

Derek growled, breathing ragged, "Sorry, man reflex."

"Yeah," Danny groaned as he rubbed at the back of his neck, a dull pain spreading through his body, "I'll keep that in mind next time I have the urge to hug you."

* * *

><p>The incident with Lydia was what caused them to start forming the idea of Derek Law number five. They were at Allison's house. Derek entered wordlessly when the pack had put in the movie, the Breakfast Club. Scott looked over at the elder as he sat stood in the middle of the entry way. "Derek, you okay?" he asked.<p>

Derek just nodded as he made his way over to the empty arm chair. "You sure?" Danny asked

"Yes,"

"Derek?" Jackson pressed.

"He just left, he's going to be gone for a week, what the hell am I going to do?" Derek groaned

"Oh Derek," Lydia cooed as he ran over and hugged the Alpha.

All the wolves in the room felt a sudden shift in the air. Derek's arms hung loosely at his side refusing to return the hug. "Umm Lydia, please stop hugging me," Derek forced out, trying not to sound like he was growling.

Lydia backed away. "Sorry."

Derek just nodded, "I appreciate it but, I just, no hugs."

The girl smiled, "Don't worry Derek."

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm starting to think Derek doesn't like hugs," Scott whispered.<p>

"Shh he might hear you!" Danny whispered back harshly as he glanced over at Derek

Lydia rolled her eyes "Oh please, he's too busy waiting for Stiles."

"Besides Scott, what makes you say that?" Jackson asked

Scott looked at Jackson, eyes wide with shock, "Really?"

"How about the fact that you got head locked Jackson or Danny getting thrown to the ground, then there's the fact that he kind of told Allison and Lydia that he was uncomfortable with them hugging him," Scott rushed out

"But Scott, Stiles hugs Derek all the time and he's okay with it," Allison said, "maybe he just didn't want the affection at the time."

"Or maybe it's cause we aren't Stiles," Scott stated.

Jackson sighed, "He does have a point."

"Go hug him," Danny said turning to Scott.

"No, I'm going to get face planted."

"Just go," Lydia ushered, "in the name of science Scott."

Scott scowled as he stood up and made his way to Derek. The Alpha was sitting on the front porch, his leg bouncing up and down. "Hey Derek?" Scott asked.

The Alpha looked up at him, "What Scott?"

"I just want to test something."

Derek looked at the younger wolf questioningly then nodded his head, "Okay."

The Beta put his arms around Derek in a hug. Derek froze, his eyes gazing at the beta in confusion. Seconds past before it registered what was happening. He let out an aggravated growl as he quickly pinned the younger wolf to the ground. "Seriously what the hell?" he questioned, eyes bleeding red a little.

"Sorry," Scott chocked out, "just want to-"

Scott didn't have to finish, there was a loud honk and the sound of an engine revving. Everyone's attention turned as Stiles pulled up in his blue jeep. He jumped out grinning, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Derek was the first one over, hugging his mate and placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead. Stiles hugged him back tightly. "I missed you," Derek mumbled.

Stiles just nodded, "I know, I missed you too."

Derek whined as he inhaled his the younger man's scent pulling him closer. Scott got up from his position on the ground and made his way to the rest of the pack. "Oh yeah, he definitely doesn't like hugs unless it's from Stiles," he groaned.

Allison just smiled, "I think it's cute."

"Oh yeah, it's so cute," Jackson said sarcastically

Danny looked over at the two, "That should totally be a Derek Law."

Lydia nodded, "Yeah Derek Law Number Five, Derek doesn't like hugs unless it's from Stiles."

"Should he know?"

The five looked over at their Alpha and his mate. Derek still had his arms around Stiles in a tight hug as he placed a gentle kisses on the brunette's forehead, eyes, ears, mouth and cheek. They all shut their eyes when Derek shoved Stiles against the hood of the jeep and pulled Stiles into a heated kiss. "I think he already knows," Scott whispered harshly.

Derek smirked as he pulled back from the kiss. He grinned as Stiles smiled up at him, "They made a new Derek law," he mumbled as he placed a kiss on the brunette's neck.

"Hmm," Stiles mumbled.

Derek nipped gently near Stiles' pulse point, "They're stupid really, talking about it when I can hear them."

"What is it?" Stiles gasped out.

"Derek Law number five, Derek doesn't like hugs unless it's from Stiles."

Stiles let out a grin. He pushed himself into a standing position as hugged Derek tightly, head pressed against the lycan's chest as he continued to laugh. "Damn, I missed you guys."

"We missed you too!" Scott called out.

Derek looked over at the rest of the pack. Their eyes were now open, focused on Derek and Stiles agin. "By the way," Derek called out, "You really shouldn't be talking about the Alpha when the Alpha can hear you."

Lydia laughed, "Yeah, yeah, and you shouldn't talk about us when we can hear you!"

Derek rolled his eyes, "I can do whatever I want."

"So I take you're okay with the new Derek law?" Scott asked.

Derek nodded, he placed a kiss on top of Stiles' head, pulling him closer if possible, "One condition."

The pack nodded.

"Subsection A, If the hug is Derek initiated, it's okay."

The pack looked at him, questioning and confusing looks on their face. As if they were asking: _okay, why? _

Derek sighed, "I don't want you guys to think I'm a jerk and unaffectionate towards my pack."

"Fine, we'll give you that," Lydia said.

Derek grinned, "Good, now go home, I have to instill Derek law number two here."

**Thoughts? Review? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**By the way, have you guys been keeping tabs on Teen Wolf. ( I'm sure you have, like I even need to ask). But I'm stoked more then ever. Allison's Grandfather in the picture! Oh and someone trying to get between her and Scott! And a new wolf! FOR THE LOVE THAT IS CASTIEL, can these Season just start already!**

**Oh and do any of you readers happen to be a Supernatural fan, what you think of Friday's episode?  
>I kind was, like, I know what's going to happen, yes they're going to that to me. Nevermind the boys feelings in this, kinda attitude. <strong>

**One more, Walking Dead fans, what you think of the recent episodes. I for one pitched a fit, screamed at the TV, threw myself on the floor, cried a little. The whole nine yards.**

**I'd like to say, that's why I've been distracted, to emotionally hurt from the heartbreak that these TV shows relieved to write properly. **

**Anyways, have an awesome day, or night or afternoon! Whichever time it is where you are at. **


	6. Derek Days

** I was in a guitar mood when I wrote this chapter as well as a Bee Gees mood, I grew up listening to them****.**** And I was attempting to play one of their songs on my guitar. So then as this happened my brain said "Oh hey, idea!" **

**Discliaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the characters of Teen Wolf. This is a story people that came from my mind that does not reflect that actions of the real characters.  
>I also don't own the songs that were used in this chapter, the Bee Gees own all of them.<strong>

**Summary: The pack finds out what Derek does on Derek Days, which happens to be Derek Law number Six.**

Besides Derek Law number four- the sheriff is important- which Stiles hates despite the fact that it revolves around his father, Stiles also doesn't like Derek Law number six. Derek Law number six, Derek Days, means don't bother Derek unless it's an emergency. Stiles knows that Derek needs his space, understands that the lycan needs his space, hell sometimes he feels that he needs it to. A day or two without seeing the lycan, Stiles can stand, three days is pushing it but Stiles' manages. But still, sometimes Derek days are so damn random or out of the blue. The thing that irks Stiles is that he has no idea what Derek does on Derek days. The Alpha was very cryptic about them.

"Stiles, I swear you'll create a hole in the ground if you continue pacing," Scott said amused.

Stiles stopped and glared at his friend, "Not helping."

"Look man, why don't you call him."

"I tried, he won't answer, he either has it off or its on silent or something," Stiles rambled on, "what happens if this is an emergency!"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Stiles, he'll know if it's an emergency, remember we have a system. We call let it ring once, hang up. Do it again, let it ring twice, hang up. Then we text. If all else fails, we sound the alarm."

"Why didn't I think of that!"

"No Stiles!" Scott barked out, "that's ONLY if it's an emergency, Derek made that very clear."

"But this is an emergency."

Scott crossed his arms, "Oh yeah, what's the emergency?"

Stiles huffed, "Well…um I don't know."

"Oh for the love of God," Scott said throwing his arms in the air, "I'm going home, I am not going down with you on this ship."

"Scott!" Stiles called out before his friend could get up and leave

Scott sighed, he looked at his friend, "Stiles, subjection A of Derek Law six says that if you bother him on a Derek Day and it's not an emergency consequences are severe."

Stiles nodded.

"So, you really are going to take that chance."

"I'd just like to know why he's so damn cryptic about these damn Derek Days of his."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "You don't know what he does on these Derek Days?"

Stiles shook his head, "No."

"Huh," Scott said, "hmm interesting."

"Do you know?"

The beta shook his head, "No, I don't either, what do you think he does."

Stiles shrugged, "He's just so damn cryptic about it, I mean, what the hell could you be doing that you have to keep it a secret?"

"Maybe he's embarrassed."

"Derek?"

Scott shrugged, "Hey, he doesn't like talking about his family, maybe this is something that he doesn't like to share."

"So let me get this straight, our Alpha, has Derek Days, to do whatever it is he does because he's embarrassed."

Scott nodded. "Yes."

"What on earth could he be doing!"

* * *

><p>Derek Hale was situated at one of the coffee shops in town. This specific coffee shop had an open mic. Open Mic Day meant Derek Day. The Alpha was seated on the stool, one mic placed so he could sing in to the device. The other mic placed in front of his guitar. This was one thing his pack didn't know about him. The lycan secretly loved to play guitar and sing, and he mostly did it when no one was around.<p>

However one day, when he was in said coffee shop, the guitarist who was supposed to play had an accident minutes before he went on stage. Derek didn't know what possessed him to go on the stage but one thing led to another and Derek became a regular performer.

The Alpha's fingers formed chords smoothly, his strumming in a nice mellow pattern. He leaned over singing into the mic.

_When I was small and Christmas trees were tall  
>We used to love while others used to play<br>Don't ask me why but time has passed us by  
>Someone else moved in from far away<em>

_Now we are tall and Christmas trees are small  
>And you don't ask the time of day<br>But you and I, our love will never die  
>But guess we'll cry come first of May<em>

The lycan faltered for a moment, which went unnoticed from the audience. The door to the shop opened and the familiar scent of members from the Pack hit Derek's senses. He glanced up for a brief second and found himself making eye contact with Allison and Lydia. They waved at him and he simply nodded as he continued on with the song.

_The apple tree that grew for you and me  
>I watched the apples falling one by one<br>And I recall the moment of them all  
>The day I kissed your cheek and you were mine<em>

_Now we are tall and Christmas trees are small  
>And you don't ask the time of day<br>But you and I, our love will never die  
>Guess we'll cry come first of May<em>

He could hear the girls calling the pack. He inwardly sighed but continued to play.

_When I was small and Christmas trees were tall  
>Do do do do do do do do do<br>Don't ask me why but time has passed us by  
>Someone else moved in from far away<em>

Derek hopped off of the stool telling everyone he was taking a break and walked his way towards Lydia and Allison. They stared at each other for a moment. Allison broke the silence, "You play the guitar?"

Derek nodded.

"And you sing?" Lydia asked.

Again Derek nodded.

"That's. Just. Awesome." Lydia and Allison said at the same time.

Derek managed a smile, "Of all places you girls came here?"

"Yeah, well we usually come here on open mic days to see who performs but usually not anyone good."

"I usually come here on those days."

"Why?" Lydia asked.

Derek smirked, "Derek Days."

Allison laughed, "So, this is what you do on Derek Days?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

Derek nodded, "The pack's on their way, aren't they?"

"Yeah, sorry Derek," Lydia said

The Alpha sighed, "It's alright, I'll deal with it," he said as he began walking back towards the stage.

"Where you going?" Allison called out.

"I got two more songs Allison."

Allison called after the lycan, "You're not mad are you?"

Derek sighed as he turned around, "Not mad, just, irritated, you guys weren't supposed to know."

Allison nodded, "Sorry."

"Don't be."

"So can we still stay," Lydia asked.

Derek nodded, "Yeah."

The lycan made his way back to the stage. He apologized to the audience situated himself. Left hand gripping at the neck he began to form the chords to his next song.

_I started a joke, which started the whole world crying,__  
><em>_but I didn't see that the joke was on me, oh no.__  
><em>_I started to cry, which started the whole world laughing,__  
><em>_oh, if I'd only seen that the joke was on me._

_I looked at the skies, running my hands over my eyes,__  
><em>_and I fell out of bed, hurting my head from things that I'd said.__  
><em>_Til I finally died, which started the whole world living,__  
><em>_oh, if I'd only seen that the joke was on me._

The lycan's ears perked up when he heard the rest of the pack members file in. He looked up for a moment, making eye contact with each one of them, but never breaking levy from his playing.

_I looked at the skies, running my hands over my eyes,__  
><em>_and I fell out of bed, hurting my head from things that I'd said.__  
><em>_'Til I finally died, which started the whole world living,__  
><em>_oh, if I'd only seen that the joke was on me._

His strumming stopped and a chorus of claps resounded throughout the room. The lycan eyed his pack in the back, all of them seated at the table their eyes trained on the Alpha. Danny, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Stiles all looked at him with smiles on their faces. He bit at his lip, leaning over into the mic the lycan spoke, "This is my last song."

_There's a light, a certain kind of light that never shone on me  
>I want my life to be lived with you, lived with you<br>There's a way everybody say__,__ to do each and every little thing  
>But what does it bring<em>_,__ if I ain't got you, ain't got? __  
><em>_Baby_

_You don't know what it's like, baby  
>You don't know what it's like<br>To love somebody, to love somebody  
>The way I love you<em>

He could hear Jackson reaching across the table and lightly tapping Stiles' hand, "Dude your mate is fucking singing, say something."

"Shh!" Stiles shushed sending the beta a glare

Derek smirked as he looked making eye contact with his mate.

_In my brain, I see your face again, I know my frame of mind  
>You ain't got to be so blind and I'm blind, so, so, so blind<br>I'm a man, can't you see what I am__,__ I live and I breathe for you  
>But what good does it do<em>_,__ if I ain't got you, ain't got?  
>Baby<em>

_You don't know what it's like, baby  
>You don't know what it's like<br>To love somebody, to love somebody  
>The way I love you<em>

_You don't know what it's like, baby  
>You don't know what it's like<br>To love somebody, to love somebody  
>The way I love you<em>

_You don't know what it's like  
>You don't know what it's like<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To love somebody, to love somebody<em>

The last chord of the song resounded within the coffee shop as Derek smiled a thanks into the mic and stood up from his chair. He made his way to his pack, guitar slung on his back by the black guitar strap. He eyed them eye brows raised, "Someone say something," he demanded softly, regretting it immediately as he was met with an onslaught of questions and comments.

"When did you start playing guitar?" Danny shouted

"That was so adorable," Allison squealed.

"Dude you and me need to have a guitar session?" Scott demanded

Lydia was smiling as she said, "Naww Derek that was so damn sweet."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jackson said as he slammed a hand down on the table.

Stiles remained silent.

"I've been playing for about three years, I'll think about it, thank you Allison and Lydia, and Jackson I didn't tell you guys because, well, its hmmm," the lycan paused "that's a good question, I didn't tell you because at first it was something I did for myself and I didn't want you guys to find out because it's me."

Allison, "Afraid of what we'll think?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah," he breathed, "that and well," the lycan reached up and scratched at the back of his head, "I was a little embarrassed, I mean come on, I'm up there singing and it's not very Derek like."

Danny smirked, "Like right now, you are like out of your element man, why are you feeling so damn nervous, where'd the real Derek go?"

Derek glared as he growled at him a hand reaching over and lightly slapping the younger male on the head. Danny winced, "Never mind, I lied, here's the old Derek."

Derek glanced over at Stiles who still hadn't said anything. Jackson grinned as he nudged Stiles, "Dude I think you broke Stiles, he hasn't said anything since we walked in here."

"Stiles?" Derek said softly reaching a hand out to touch his mate's hand that rested on top of the table.

Stiles bit at his lip and Derek could literally see the gears turning in his mate's head, "You sing!" the brunette cried out, eyes widening.

Derek nodded, "Yeah I do."

"And you play guitar too?"

Derek nodded again.

Stiles grinned, "Holy hell, that's just, damn, hot, fuck."

The Alpha laughed, "Alright, yeah, that makes so much sense."

The brunette stood up placing a kiss on his mate's lips, "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

Derek shrugged, "I don't know, scared I guess."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "The great Derek Hale, scared?"

"Well Stiles, I sing and play guitar, it doesn't seem very Derek like."

The brunette bit at his lip, "Yeah neither is Derek Law number two."

The lycan rolled his eyes, "Shut up," he mumbled.

"Do you only play on Derek Days?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded, "Yeah, this is what I do on Derek Days."

Scott spoke up, "Why so secretive about it?"

The Alpha shrugged. He breathed deeply, "You guys are my pack, and I guess the reason I didn't tell you is I needed something, something that's just for me you know something to get away from everything for a while."

"We understand," Allison said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Derek turned his attention to Stiles, "Sty, say something."

"Will you make an exception and play for me sometime, other than on a Derek day?"

"For you I will," Derek answered as he placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead. The Alpha then looked towards the pack, "Hey, just because you guys know about what I do on Derek Day's doesn't mean you can go and break Derek Law number six."

"We know not to bother you," Jackson said waving him off.

Derek glared, "Yes and that means physically as well."

Danny threw his arms in the air, "Really man, we can't come here and watch you."

"Oh come on Der," Scott said.

The Alpha glared at him, a threatening growl emitting from his chest. "Ooops my bad sorry," Scott rushed out.

Allison grinned, "Oooh Scott, I can't believe you just broke Derek law number ten."

Scott threw his mate a look, "Really Allison."

Lydia laughed, "I know Scott and yesterday you also broke Derek law number five as well."

Danny and Jackson were laughing as well, "He has a bad memory."

"Okay, can we please just get over the fact that I've broken two laws already?"

"Naw," everyone said in unison

Derek rolled his eyes, "See, this is why I have Derek Law number six, when you guys argue and tease each other, damn sometimes it drives me off the wall."

"So that's a no to us being here then?" Stiles asked, staring at Derek with his puppy dog eyes

The lycan let out huff. Stiles was now grinning, "Cause technically if you look at it, Derek law number six is, Derek Days means don't' bother Derek unless it's an emergency. And us being here isn't really bothering you, we're just watching you."

Derek looked up then down at his mate. The lycan bit at his lip, eye brows scrunching as he processed what Stiles just said. True, they weren't technically bothering him, just watching him. He really didn't think this law through, he should've made it so that they couldn't bother him at all but then again if something happened and he wasn't there he'd be letting the pack down. "Alright," he said, "but if you guys start becoming a distraction then you won't be allowed to watch at all."

"Deal," everyone said

The Alpha rolled his eyes. The lycan looked down at the brunette, he placed a gentle Stiles lips and, "What's up Sty?" he asked softly, immediately noticing that the younger male had something on his mind.

"You play guitar," Stiles whispered.

Derek laughed lightly, "Yeah I got that."

"And you sing," Stiles whispered again

Derek nodded, "Yes, yes I do."

"I just, my mind, I'm just,-it just, damn, I can't wrap my mind around that, the fact that you play guitar and sing, it just throws me."

"Still love me?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked taken back, "Of course I do," he whispered, "not going to change, in fact I think I love you even more."

The Alpha but couldn't help the grin that escaped him. Stiles was looking at him, a smile on his face. Derek could feel a happiness and adoration coming off of his mate. The lycan kissed Stiles softly, "I love you," he mumbled happily.

**Thoughts?**

**I liked the idea of Derek playing guitar. I just did.  
>Like how I made him "smoke cigarettes" in my story I Don't Feel it Anymore.<br>Besides, this fanfiction people, I can make Derek jump off a cliff if I wanted (but I won't do that).**

**The songs I used were:**

**The First of May by the Bee Gees**  
><strong>I Started a Joke by the Bee Gees<strong>  
><strong>To Love Somebody by the Bee Gees<strong>

**Awesome songs!  
>Have a nice day or night or afternoon.<strong>


	7. Anger

**So I've had this written for a while, a long while, it's been scratched in some places. At one point just totally scratched and deleted entirely and started over again. I've been prolonging in posting it, I don't know why, but I have. I guess because I'm so hard on myself, and I like it but I don't and I feel like I could have gone another way but then again maybe not.**

**Anyways, so we are what, Seven Laws in now. I thought I'd make a list of the laws that have been introduced so far.**

**1. When Derek says something, he means it  
>2. Derek may be the Alpha but Stiles can be on some occasions<br>3. Derek loves his leather jacket, don't touch it or take it  
>4. The Sheriff is important<br>5. Derek doesn't like hugs unless it's from Stiles  
>6. Derek Days<strong>

**And here is number seven.**

**Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own the Characters nor do I own the Show. This is a story people that came from my mind. It does not reflect the actual actions of said characters. Besides if I owned it, Teen Wolf would be showing right now and Derek and Stiles would be gracing my screen. And they'd be hugging or touching or just in the same area and my mind would just you know go wild.**

**Summary: Much like Derek Law five, Derek Law Seven was made by accident and more so to protect the pack. **

The Alpha was livid as he picked up a rock and chucked it at one of the many broken windows of his broken home. The pack stood outside just waiting and listening. Stiles wanted nothing more than to go inside and calm his mate but he couldn't. Derek was angry, and everyone could hear the growls that were almost animal sounding like as he stomped about. And when Derek was angry, he made it very clear to stay away, no matter what. The Alpha went as far as making it a Derek Law. Stiles let out a pained sigh, "I want to help him," he muttered when Scott placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I know," Scott said, "we do too, but you know when he gets like this, we have to stay away."

Stiles bit at his lip, "I don't get it why'd he snap."

"He got frustrated," Danny breathed, "we lost the scent of the wolf that we've been tracking."

"Where's Chris at?" Stiles asked.

"Went home to regroup," Jackson answered, "said if the trail picked up to call him."

Stiles nodded. "Does he know that Allison and I are here?"

"We told him we were calling you," Lydia spoke, "maybe your presence will help calm him down."

Allison looked at Stiles, smiling at him, "I'm sure he knows you're here Stiles."

Stiles nodded at her then turned his attention to the burnt house, "I don't get why he's letting himself get angry," Stiles whispered, "he usually keeps himself in check."

Silence fell over the teens as they listened to their Alpha tear apart the insides of his burnt home. Stiles whimpered, feeling his chest tighten at hearing the aggravated sounds coming from his mate. The brunette wanted nothing more than to go in and calm Derek down, tell him everything was going to be okay but knew he couldn't. It went against a Derek Law. The brunette sighed, "You okay," Scott asked.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, I hate this, I want to help."

"I know," Scott breathed, "but Derek's going to be upset if he hurts you again."

"I know," Stiles mumbled

_Derek Law number seven was made by accident, much like Derek law number five. Derek was always making sure he kept his emotions in check, more so the anger over anything else, the rage that controlled his wolf. He was always in control and he had to be, he wanted to be, he didn't want to be like his Uncle where the wolf took over and hurt people. And the people he didn't' want to hurt were his pack members, especially Allison and Stiles. Allison because she was the daughter of Chris Argent, if he hurt her, well he'd be in big trouble, especially with the Argent and Hale Pack Agreement. And Stiles because Stiles was his mate and if he hurt him, well Derek would go crazy and have a hard time forgiving himself._

_The others could handle themselves, they were werewolves after all. It's not that Derek didn't care if they got hurt, he did care of course, but they would heal faster with them being werewolves. Stiles and Allison were humans and Derek was making sure, they both were protected especially during pack meetings and training sessions. Derek Law number seven was simple, when Derek is angry whoever you are, stay away._

_Stiles was grinning as he engaged in a conversation with Danny. The goalie listening with interest as the two discussed their plans to play video games later. "You're coming over later right?" Stiles asked_

_Danny nodded, "Yeah, I said I was."_

"_Great, because I can't get pass this one part in the game, it's being a bitch." _

_Danny laughed, "I bet you can't keep still and your hands probably keep on shaking." _

_Stiles frowned, "No.."_

"_Mhmm yeah sure." _

_They stopped talking for a moment, their attention turned to what was going on a few feet away. Scott and Jackson were attempting to tackle the Alpha to the ground. Stiles winced when Derek threw Scott off his back and slammed Jackson the ground Derek sat looming above the beta. "You're not focusing," he breathed, "you both are thinking too hard." _

_The beta let out a growl as he shoved Derek off tackling the Alpha to the ground, Scott joining in. Derek let out a huff as he laid flat on his back "Come on Derek, you got to admit, that was good?" Jackson said._

_Stiles bit at his lip, "You guys be careful!" _

_Scott grinned, "What's the matter Derek you got Stiles fighting your battles for you." _

_Derek rolled his eyes, "No," he snapped_

_Jackson grinned, "Answered that a little bit too quick." _

_The Alpha let out a growl, as he threw Jackson off, hand gripping the blonde by the throat and slamming him to the ground. Scott let out a squeak as he tried to scramble away but Derek was already grasping the other Beta by the ankle dragging him to the ground. "You too, need to lay off," he growled out, "this is a training session and I don't have time for your stupid teasing." _

"_Noted," Jackson groaned_

"_Got it," __Scott said with a nod_

_Derek eased up on his grip "Now are you two both done" he growled out._

_Both beta's nodded mumbling, "Yes." _

"_Alright, then let's go," Derek grumbled as he eased up on his grip, "You both need to focus more." _

_Derek released the two and jumped back, sending both a nod. Jackson let out a huff as he ran straight towards the Alpha. Derek pivoted to the side hands catching Jackson' arm and turning him around just as Scott ran towards them both. The Alpha released his grip on Jackson and stepped aside causing Scott to tackle Jackson to the ground instead. "You guys tried that five minutes ago are you fucking kidding me!" Derek yelled. _

_Jackson growled, eyes flashing an orange as he glared up at Scott. __"You idiot," he huffed._

_Scott's eyes glowed, flashing an amber gold, "I'm the idiot, you should've moved, you knew I was coming towards you guys." _

_Jackson let out a low growl as he shoved Scott up and slammed the younger one into a tree. "Scott," Allison cried out._

_Scott glared, "I'm going to kick your ass," he growled._

_Derek was by the pair in seconds, "Hey enough," he roared, voice booming. _

_Jackson growled totally ignoring the Alpha, "Not before I do it." _

"_Scott,"__ Allison called out again, softly, calming down her mate__._

_Scott shoulders heaved as he willed his wolf counterpart away. Jackson looked him and growled low, baring his teeth. The other beta, was already too far gone. The Alpha's eyes flashed red, "Jackson," he warned. _

_Derek was too late, Jackson lunged himself at the Alpha tackling him to the ground. Derek growled, eyes glowing red as he shoved Jackson off. The Alpha gripped Jackson by the throat shoving him down to the ground. He lifted him a moment slamming Jackson back down again, fangs bared. Jackson didn't give has he struggled against Derek's hold. Derek's grip tightened as he repeated the same action he did before, he slammed Jackson's head into the ground, "Enough," Derek roared._

_Jackson nodded as he eyes bled back to its normal blue, neck bared, "Sorry," he rasped out._

_Derek's eyes darkened, "Sorry!" he roared, "that's all you have to say is sorry!" _

_The beta nodded and Stiles noticed quickly that Derek was losing control. Standing up from his position on the porch he approached the Alpha wolf .Stiles approached them slowly, "Derek." _

"_Stiles," Derek barked, "don't"_

_Stiles stood his ground, "Derek you need to calm down."_

_The next moments happened in slow motion. Stiles found himself on the ground with Derek hovering above him. Stiles winced at the impact but suddenly found himself screaming when he felt nails digging into his side. "Derek!" Stiles cried, "Derek you're hurting me!" _

There was a another loud crash and Stiles was bounding towards the porch, "Derek," he yelled as pounded on the worn wooden door.

"Not now Stiles," Derek barked back.

"Der, please," Stiles called out again.

"No Stiles, now go," the Alpha ordered

"Der, please."

Stiles could hear movement on the other side and Derek was opening the door but just a crack, "I'm going to hurt you again," Derek mumbled.

"You're not going too."

Derek sighed as he shut the door again, "Just not now Stiles."

Stiles bit at his lip, "Der."

"Stiles, not now!"

Scott approached his friend and placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "Hey come on, let's go get something to eat and maybe Derek will be calm when we get back."

"I'm not hungry."

Scott laughed, "Now that was a lie, let's go Stiles."

"Okay."

The Beta smiled at his friend, "Like I said, he'll be calm when we get back," Scott then looked at the wooden door, "won't you Derek?"

Stiles looked at the door, "Derek?" he called out softly.

"Go ahead Sty, I just, right now, I need a moment."

"I love you."

Derek took in a sharp breathe, "I love you too."

"We'll see you in a bit okay Derek?" Scott said as they began to walk away.

The Alpha didn't answer and Stiles let out a pained sigh as he followed Scott to his jeep. Scott turned to his friend, "I'll let you have sugar," he said with a smile, "that'll cheer you up."

"SCOTT" Derek roared, "Don't you dare!"

Stiles was now smiling, "Really?" he asked as friend as they climbed into the blue jeep, "you will?"

"Yeah, I think that should be our Alpha's punishment for making you upset."

"Yes," Stiles yelled as he fist pumped the air, "sugar rush here I come."

The Alpha let out an aggravated growl, "Scott don't you dare bring him back on a sugar rush!"

Danny who was in Jackson's car called out to the Scott, "Dude, you'll just make him more angry."

Jackson rolled his eyes as he stuck his head out the window, "I know Scott," he yelled, "And Stiles, I'm sorry, but I'm going with Derek, no sugar rush, I don't want to deal with that, you get out of hand and more annoying."

"Hey!" Stiles cried out.

Allison rolled her eyes from the back seat of the jeep, "Boys," she mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Lydia yelled from her spot in Jackson's car.

The front door to the Hale House opened and Derek stood in the threshold, eyes glowing red, "You guys are like children!" he roared, "will you just go already!"

Stiles grinned, "You know you love it when we argue."

Derek huffed as he slammed the door shut, "Give me five minutes I'm going with you!" he hollered.

"Five minutes, are you sure, you'll be calm enough," Stiles teased.

"I will be!"

Stiles grinned, "Wouldn't want to break a Derek law."

The front door opened again as Derek slipped on his famous leather jacket, "Stiles please you break Derek Law number three all the damn time!"

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe? Review? Please? **

**It's coming down to the wire, I got four more left. **

**Twelve total and I realized I've dug myself a hole as I'm struggling to make them work. I need to get my head in the game I've been slacking so much in this story and focusing on Little Stilinski-Hale and Camera Arguments. And I even wrote another installment to Paper Conversations (which wasn't supposed to happen). This will get back into the swing of things and hopefully I can get it updated where the wait isn't like months on end. But then again, it'll also mean the end, which will also be painful. **


	8. Ties

**Guys! Sup! It has been a while. Yeah.**

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates in this story.  
>I have the laws all written out, I just can't get them to write.<br>I have chapters, well "chapters" that are just going nowhere sitting in my hard drive.**

**I've actually had this written for a while. It has been sitting on my hard drive and I've rehashed it so many times. And today, I was reading through and something, well something clicked. To mention that I got the inspiration from my outing today. Which now that I look at it, I wonder how it got me conjure such thoughts in my brain. **

**Anyways. I was reading through and I was like, okay, I think I can make this work. And then as I continued typing the story went a whole different route then it was supposed to. **

**Moving On.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, nor do I own the Characters. I own the Derek Laws though. Yes I do.**

**Summary: Stiles comes up with a new Derek Law. This one, being the eighth Derek Law. **

* * *

><p>Derek's wardrobe, wasn't very colorful. In fact, he didn't own any colored shirts at all what so ever. He only owned, as Stiles would call it, shades. Black, white and grey. That was all. Nothing else. Nothing more. Stiles didn't mind, hell, Derek looked good in whatever he wore. But for the love that is almighty would it kill him to wear something that was well, not so, depressing.<p>

But nope. Which is why, right now, Stiles found himself in a sticky situation. Because Derek, also hated wearing ties.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this," Derek grumbled.

"Because you have to and because I said so and because well you need to look nice."

Derek crossed his arms, "Are you implying that I don't look nice?"

"No, you look very nice all the time."

"Then why do I have to wear this!"

"You're not going to win this argument."

Derek's huffed, "Yes I am."

Stiles sighed as he looked up at his mate. The lycan was standing in the middle of the room, arms across his chest and a pout on his face. Much like a three year old throwing a tantrum. The two were currently getting ready to go to the Argent's house. Derek didn't mind, after all Chris and him were on good terms. They were going over for a pack meeting but Mrs. Argent suggested they stay for dinner as well. Derek didn't mind having dinner there, but for some unknown reason that this was a formal dinner. Which didn't make sense, pack meetings in formal wear was just plain weird. Also because the lycan wasn't a fan of formal wear. It was too constricting, and there was the fact that he couldn't wear his leather jacket. Which he might add was against Derek Law number three. Oh and also the fact that he had to wear a tie. Wearing a button up the lycan could handle, even though he hated it with a passion. But ties, Derek didn't do ties.

They lycan glowered at the green tie in Stiles' hand. Who ever invented ties need to be punished, those things were so confusing. I mean why would you wear something so constricting and it just didn't make sense at all. "Do I have to wear the tie?"

Stiles nodded, "Yes, yes you have too."

"I am not a child!"

"And I'm instilling Derek Law number two here!"

Derek growled, "OVERRULED!"

"How?"

"That law doesn't apply here," Derek growled.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "You're wearing the tie."

Stiles didn't give Derek a chance to answer because he was already slinging the silk material around his mate's neck. "There, you look great," he grinned.

Derek scowled, "No I don't."

"Just tie the tie Derek so we can head out."

Derek licked at his lips, "I-I.."

"You don't know how do you?" Stiles asked, eyes wide, a grin on his face.

"Shut up," Derek mumbled.

The brunette shook his head as he gripped the material in his hands. He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Derek's lips. He then made quick work of looping and tying till he was adjusting the tie around Derek's neck. "Ta-da," he said, "all done."

Derek looked down then up at Stiles, "It's constricting."

"I made sure it was loose," Stiles sighed, loudly, "besides you're just saying that."

"I still don't like it."

The teen exhaled loudly. "You are acting like a child."

"Am not!"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Still acting like a child."

"I'm so going to punish you later."

"You go ahead and do that," Stiles yelled as he walked away.

Derek's eyes bleed red as he watched his mates retreating form, "Oh I will."

* * *

><p>Derek entered the Argent's house, of course after he exchanged pleasantries with Mrs. Argent. Stiles ran off to the kitchen and he could hear the teen talking too Danny. Derek navigated his way to the family room where they usually held their pack meetings. Chris was seated on the couch and the Sheriff was seated in the arm chair. Both were dressed in similar attire, white buttons up but their ties were hung loosely around their necks. "Evening," Derek grumbled as he sat down next to Chris.<p>

"You look nice Derek," Chris said with a smirk

Derek huffed, "It's ridiculous." He turned to the Sheriff, "Mr. Stilinski, I'm sorry but your son, he's a pain in the ass sometimes."

The Sheriff laughed, "So am I to assume he convinced you to wear that?"

Derek nodded, "The button up I don't mind, but the tie, god it's aggravating."

"Well undo it," Chris said, "come on now Derek."

"Can't, Stiles will be mad."

Chris laughed, "Yes and my wife said the same thing and the minute she walked into that kitchen I untied it."

"Go on son," the Sheriff said, "Don't tell me you're letting Stiles go all Alpha on you."

Derek smirked, oh if only you knew the lycan thought to himself as he reached up and undid the green tie and let it hang loosely around his neck. He let out a sigh. "Better?" the Sheriff asked with a laugh.

"Hell yes," Derek groaned

"Well I guess since you're here we can start the meeting," Chris said.

* * *

><p>Derek sighed as entered his apartment. The meeting was short and dinner was actually nice. He left his tie undone throughout dinner, much to Stiles' dismay. He didn't miss the looks of anger his mate sent him from across the table. But screw that, he was the Alpha for heaven's sakes. Never mind Derek Law two, which by the way, was: <em>Derek may be the Alpha but Stiles can be on some occasions. <em>**SOME.** Key word there. SOME. Occasions. This wasn't one of them. SO HAH on that. Unfortunately for Derek, Stiles didn't think the same way. Because the minute they entered the Alpha's bedroom Stiles was pinning Derek to the door. "What the hell Der?" he growled.

Derek growled, low, threatening as he placed his palms on the door, "Stiles," he ground out.

"No," Stiles barked as he pressed his body closer to Derek, "One thing Der, dear, darling," he breathed, sarcastically, "One thing, wear the tie."

Derek huffed. "I told you," he barked, "I don't like them!"

The Alpha wolf squirmed under Stiles' grip, and he began to get frustrated. For reasons unknown, he could not relinquish himself from his mate's grip. His mate, who is human. And Derek was really trying his hardest too, werewolf strength and all. "You said, that you were going to punish me for making you wear it," Stiles whispered.

Derek inhaled sharply, eyes bleeding red. He could hear it now, smell it, feel it. Stiles was emitting waves of arousal. "But Der," the teen breathed, "I am so punishing you for disobeying me."

Derek could only nod and before he knew it he was being turned around. And Stiles was shoving Derek onto the bed. He felt the tie being slipped out from around his neck, "What are-"

Stiles simply grinned at him and Derek's words were muffled as Stiles gagged his mate with the tie. Derek's eyes widened when Stiles fingers made quick work of untying the black silk material from around his own neck. "Shh," Stiles hushed as grabbed Derek's wrist and bound them together to the headboard.

Derek thrashed about, frustrated that he couldn't break loose, but at the same time, he couldn't help it, he was incredibly turned on by the whole situation. And as Stiles started removing his clothes, the Alpha wolf got to thinking. That maybe, just maybe, ties aren't that bad. Nope not bad at all. Nope, in fact ties, if anything are so damn awesome and useful. They are freaking awesome.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that," Derek breathed once Stiles released him.<p>

"That would be me asserting my Alpha-ness," Stiles answered as he cuddled against his mate.

"That wasn't anything close that," Derek scowled, "you freaking gagged me and you tied me down!"

Stiles made a face, "Oh," he said, "yeah, well…there's a reason why I made you wear the tie."

"You knew, I'd pitch a fit," Derek growled.

"Mhmm," Stiles mumbled, "I also knew you'd untie it the minute we got there."

Derek groaned, "You set me up."

"Yeah, and I regret nothing."

"I hate you."

"Naw Derek," Stiles cried out, dramatically, "you don't mean that."

"Course not," Derek mumbled, "I could never hate you."

Stiles nodded, "Mhmm, on that note, I have a new law for you."

"Do you now?" Derek asked, eye brows raised.

"Mhmm," Stiles hummed.

"Well," Derek breathed, "let me hear it."

"Derek Law Eight, Stiles is allowed to punish Derek for being ridiculous."

Derek growled, "You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"That is so much like number two!"

Stiles laughed, "Damn you I was hoping you wouldn't notice that."

"Try again," Derek breathed.

Stiles scratched at the back of his head as he thought some more. He suddenly sat up and grinned down at his mate, "I got it."

"Go on?"

"Simple and to the point!"

"Just spit it out already!"

"Ties can be used to bind and gag Derek Hale."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I don't think so."

"Too bad," Stiles grinned, "It's set in stone. No ifs ands or buts about it."

The Alpha wolf groaned, "I hate this one."

Stiles stuck his tongue out in amusement, "I for one thing it has a nice ring to it." He sighed happily, "Derek Law Eight, ties can be used to bind and gag Derek Hale," he said out loud.

"Oh yeah," the teen grinned, "It has a nice ring to it."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Leave a review please?**

**Oh!**

**This was inspired by a couple of things.  
><strong>**  
><strong>**A friend sent me a fic pertaining to a tie fic, so as I was writing, I subconsciously thought of that fic. And this fic was sent me like, years ago. Like four years ago maybe. I'm not sure. Dang I feel old.**

**My friends one day, had found a pair of metal handcuffs under my bed. I swear to you, I don't know how they got there, but jokes were thrown around. And they seriously thought I had a kink to tying people down to the bed. I couldn't get out of it, so you know, can't beat them, might as well go along with it. I thought it'd be more hotter if it were ties.**

**And I think, I read somewhere about Stiles and Derek and Stiles tying the Alpha down. Mhmm. **

**Oh and this originally was supposed to be just Derek hating wearing colors, but I can't control my brain. And I have no idea how it got to where it got to. **


	9. Romantic

**Sorry guys, for taking so long to update.**  
><strong>Lots going on and well, the fact that I'm having major writers block with this story.<strong>

**Anyways, this, I have no idea where I was going, or why it wrote the way it wrote. **

**So onward yeah?**

**Summary: Stiles figures out what Derek Law Nine is. **

* * *

><p>Derek Law number nine was more of a secret. It existed of course but no one in the pack knew what Law number nine was. Hell, Stiles didn't. Only Derek. And there was a reason because Derek Law number nine showed how much of a non-threatening Alpha Derek Hale really was. But Stiles, being bright and smart and well a genius to a tee (and now we're just redundant), he managed to figure out what law number nine was. Let's start from the beginning though, shall we.<p>

It started with text messages. It was little text messages. The first one caused Stiles to fall down his stairs when he opened up the message. It was a Sunday morning and he could hear his dad pottering around downstairs. The brunette all but got up and threw on a shirt before making his way down the hall. Once he reached the stairs and before he could begin his descent his phone went off.

He was confused, cause it was Sunday and it was early and well, who would be texting him that early. No one. Curiosity got the better of him and he reached into his short pockets. His hands grasped around his cell phone. And this is where he almost fell down the stairs. He had to do a double take, because right there on his screen it said, "Morning Sty."

And the message was from Derek Hale. Derek-freaking brooding Alpha Wolf -Hale. A good morning message. Derek was sending him a good morning message.

Stiles did actually miss the first step but grasped the railing as he replied back, "Morning Der."

And seconds later he was getting another message. "I love you."

And yep, the sheriff was calling after his son because he nearly face planted himself when he finished his descent down the wooden steps.

From then on the messages were sent at random times. But were almost always the same.

"I love you."

"I miss you"

"Have a good day."

"I wish you were here."

"Careful at lacrosse practice."

Stiles replied back to them, of course and thought nothing of it, because he actually loved the little text messages and they did help him throughout his school day. So of course he wouldn't bring it up to the Alpha Wolf because he was sure if he did, the messages would stop. And he really didn't want them to stop. But then Derek was sending him lyrics, song lyrics.

"I've been thinking about you lately, maybe you can save me, from this crazy world, we live in and I know we could happen."

Stiles reply was and he decided to test the waters, as he replied back, "Der, babe…" and he let the message trail off.

"Yes?"

Stiles was now raising an eyebrow, okay, so, Derek was alright with the babe. So he pressed on, "We are happening right? Aren't we like already together?"

"I know, but the song reminded me of, you."

"Well okay then."

"I love you."

"I love you too Der."

Then well, Stiles was just at a loss for words because the messages of song lyrics became more, well, what's the word, they melted Stiles' heart. And Stiles felt a little unmanly at the fact that Derek had managed to make his heart melt but then again the man was being the romantic sap so he'd let it slide. But then the some of the song lyrics made Stiles blush and had the teen covering his kitchen counter with soda. Like right now, Stiles was eating a sandwich when his phone went off. He dropped the falling apart morsel and reached into his pocket. With his freehand he brought the can of coke to his mouth and was spitting it out, chocking a bit as he read the words, "I wanna what turns you on."

"WHAT?"

"So I can be all that and more."

"Derek?"

"I'd like to know what makes you cry."

"Why?"

"So I can be the one who always makes you smile."

So yeah, maybe it was time to confront Derek about these text messages. But well, just as he was about too something else came up. Derek started to leave him things in his room.

The first thing that Derek left was an Avengers poster which was currently best friends with Stiles' Batman: The Dark Knight poster. Then a Spiderman Poster was left the next day. And then Transformers the day after. And Stiles was sure that he'd run out of wall space.

Then Stiles started getting shirts. The Captain America shirt was first. Then the Flash. Then Green Lantern. A Batman Shirt. Not that Stiles was complaining or anything and he wasn't going to because he loved all of them. Another reason why he loved them was because they smelt like Derek.

Thing is, in between the leaving things in Stiles' room, Derek still continued to send him text messages. So Stiles was getting presents so to speak and text messages. The last thing that made Stiles go insane was that Derek had left him a copy of the Camaro CD. The CD that Stiles wasn't allowed to touch. Of course there were more songs on said CD, and the said songs were the songs that Derek had texted to him. But he wasn't to, well flustered about the CD because he was in his room when it happened. "Derek?"

"Oh hey," Derek breathed.

"What are you doing?"

Derek licked at his lips, "Well, nothing really."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Whatcha got there?"

"Well…a CD I made for you."

"Oh yeah."

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I it's the CD that it's in my car, you know the one that you aren't allowed to listen too."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "And.."

"I made you a copy but I added more songs."

"Are you on something?" Stiles blurted out.

Derek frowned, "No!" he barked.

"You sure because it seems like you are?"

"Not!" Derek growled, eyes flashing red.

"Oh, well, I spoke to soon," Stiles joked, "there's that threatening side of yours."

"Just, here's the CD and I'm going to go."

"No stay," Stiles called out as he crossed the room, "stay and listen to it with me, please?"

Derek answered by closing in on the teen's personal place pulling Stiles into a kiss. "Kay," he mumbled when they pulled away.

Then, in between the texts and the shirts Stiles began getting notes. Little notes. Notes on the windshield of his car when he got into his jeep for school.

"Have a good day."

Several days later, there was another note. "Good luck on your test."

Then another. "No Adderall today. Please?"

In the mail addressed to him when he got home from school.

"You eat like a child, but it's adorable."

One day after lacrosse practice. "Want me to kill Jackson for tackling you to the ground? Cause I can."

When he had gotten a new hoodie and decided to test it out. "You looked exceptionally swoon worthy when you wear red."

"I love you."

That, well Stiles decided had to be the icing on the cake. The last straw. Because now he was utterly confused. And these, what's the word, these events had been going on for months now. So the teen decided, no school today as he pocketed the note card that said, "I love you" on it. Stiles made his way towards Derek's apartment and threw his jeep into park, jumped out of his car and made his way towards his mate's room. He didn't even get a chance to knock because Derek was opening the door and pulling him in, "Are you okay?" Derek asked, tone holding a hint of worriedness.

"Yes," Stiles breathed.

"Don't you have school?" Derek asked with a confused frown.

Stiles nodded, "Yes, but I can't, I'm so damn confused Derek."

"About what?"

"First you're sending me text messages and then you're leaving me stuff and now you're leaving me, love notes!"

"Want me to stop?"

"NO!" Stiles blurted out, "I don't, I love them actually, all of them, they actually put a smile on my face and help me through my day because it's as if you're there but you aren't."

"Good," Derek breathed.

"Can I ask why?" Stiles breathed, "why all of a sudden you've, I don't know, you've turned into a…"

"Not a sap," Derek growled.

"I wasn't going to say that I was going too…"

Derek's eyes flashed red, "Nor am I a hopeless romantic."

"Seriously!" Stiles yelled, voice cracking a bit, "then what's with…"

This is where Stiles figured it out. And Derek could see gears turning in the teen's head. "This is Derek Law nine huh?"

"No," Derek growled.

The brunette grinned, "It is!"

Derek groaned, "Fine," he caved, "it is."

"What is? Derek Law number nine, Derek's allowed to act like a sap?" Stiles tried.

"Oh no absolutely not!" Derek barked, "not a sap."

"I got evidence that begs to differ," Stiles grinned.

"I'm still an Alpha."

Stiles nodded, "Yes you are, big and scary with a side of hopeless romantic." The teen's eyes brightened, "Oh maybe that's it! Derek's allowed to act like a hopeless romantic?"

"NO!"

"I can be here all day Derek."

Derek growled as he shoved his mate against the door, eyes flashing red, "You can't find out."

"Well why not?"

"Because," Derek breathed, "it, well, it's a bit out of character for me."

"So is number eight and look number two!"

Derek whined. "Come on Der," Stiles whispered gently, "this is me you're talking too."

"I love you," Derek whispered.

Stiles smiled, "I know you do."

"And well, it's just, my wolf, sometimes, it wants to, roll over for you."

Stiles eyes widened. "And my human side, is tied to my wolf and I can't help but want that to happen."

Stiles opened his mouth to respond but Derek continued on, "And well, we both want you to be happy and I feel like I don't say or show my feelings towards you often.

"You do Derek," Stiles breathed, "I know you love me so you really don't have to get these things for me, I know you love me Derek."

"I know, but it's a different way for me to show you, to show you that I really do care about you and that I can, well provide for you."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "You are a sap," he grinned when Derek growled, "But you are my sap of a werewolf."

Derek nodded in agreement. "Yes," he grumbled, "mine."

"So," Stiles pressed, "what's good ole Derek law Number nine anyways."

"You were right," Derek mumbled, "It's okay to be a hopeless romantic."

Stiles laughed, "Weirdo."

"Besides," Derek hummed as he brought Stiles into a tight hug, "it's just something that I want kept secret, I don't know, between you and me, our thing, you know?"

"Oh so it's not because of the image."

"Oh yes, well that too," Derek mumbled

Stiles laughed, "I think I get you."

"Yeah?"

"Kind of like how you're only allowed to call me Sty?"

Derek nodded, "Yes, kind of like that, our thing, my thing."

"Oh I think I get it."

"Good."

Stiles grinned, "I knew you were a hopeless romantic."

Derek huffed. "You're just using a Derek Law to hide behind it," Stiles said with a smile.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Derek growled as he turned Stiles around and began guiding him to his bedroom, "Oh I will," he mumbled as he mouthed at Stiles' neck.

Stiles moaned as he reached up to grip at Derek's hair pulling him in for a kiss, "Good," he breathed.

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Leave a review? Please? **


End file.
